The objective of the acquisition is to support preclinical evaluation of biomedical products such as topical microbicides, vaccines, or therapeutics aimed at prevention and control of sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) in the non-human primate model. Diseases or pathogens of interest include, but are not limited to: chlamydial infection; gonorrhea; syphilis; chancroid; human papillomavirus (HPV) infection; genital herpes (herpes simplex virus 1 and 2 infections), human herpes virus 8 (Kaposi's sarcoma virus) and human or simian immunodeficiency virus (HIV or SIV) infection as a co-infection with other STDs.